Goza Goza no Mi
| user = Rackham D. Jenks }} The Goza Goza no Mi is a -type that gives the user's body the properties of a rug, making the user a . It was originally a treasure that Stede kept as a memento of his old comrade, however, the fruit was later eaten by an unknowing Jenks after Stede’s passing. Etymology *"Goza" means "Matting" in Japanese. *In the Manga, and dubs, it is called the Rug-Rug Fruit, as “rug” is another word for carpet. Appearance The Goza Goza no Mi is a light orange, spherical shaped fruit with various swirls all along it, and a fuzzy exterior. A stem protruded from the top a stem sprouting out of the top, with swirls that go in a curly "S" like-pattern. Its overall appearance greatly resembles a peach. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Jenks, is that the person's body gains all of the individual properties of a carpet. It’s shown this ability is constantly active, even when nullified, though said abilities can only be accessed through an outside force. It also makes the user more durable when it comes to things like hand-to-hand combat, much like the , though to a much lesser extent. Due to Jenks’ quick and unorthodox thought process, a variety of techniques have been conceptualized, as well as a plethora of uses that one wouldn’t traditionally think of. As the user’s body is like that of a carpet, they can attract dust, dirt, and even moisture at will. This is shown to the point that Jenks can create armor fruit the accumulated dirt and or any other debris in his area, or use it for an environment-based attack. Due to this, it also gives him an immunity to certain Logia like the or . He can willingly shed the particles he has chosen to accumulate at will. As his body is a natural insulator, he has an near-immunity against cold temperatures, as shown many times when on Winter Islands without repercussions like the rest of his crew. As Jenks learned, his new bodily composition can augment his physical capabilities, as he taught himself to cause enough friction to produce fire, or rug burn if you will. This is further augmented by Haki, which increases his natural durability and attack potency. Through training, he learned how to unravel his body like “yarn” as rugs are sewn, and increase his range. Through impractical application and training, Jenks created new ways to enhance his abilities further. These ways range from using the same principle behind rug burn to generate static electricity to enhance his speed, and reaction time, allowing him to travel and attack faster, generating more force from the speed. Jenks can heat up the accumulated dirt or moisture to generate a variety of effects ranging from creating a hardened exoskeleton, using magma like attacks, creating hardened earth constructs for larger, more powerful attacks, or using pressurized steam to scald foes and propel himself short distances. Given the polyester aspect to his body, Jenks is also granted of slightly augmented flexibility, and a resistance to significant increases in pressure, as shown on Fishman Island. Weaknesses With all advantages come disadvantages, and that’s no different for this fruit. While Jenks is granted durability against hand-to-hand combat, blows with enough force or speed being them can entirely bypass this. As such, he has no natural defense against bullets. While he can absorb a large amount of dirt and moisture, he has a clear limit. He can only absorb so much of each, especially moisture as he’ll begin to suffer the same effects as being submerged if enough is on him. Not only this, but it can weigh him down which, while increasing his durability, lowers his effectiveness in battle. While resistant to cold temperatures, it is shown that enough cold, or if he has absorbed moisture before engaging in it, can freeze him. Though he takes in snow like dirt, the abilities of the and respectively were able to overwhelm his natural defense against the cold. Like every Devil Fruit user, Jenks also suffers the same weaknesses to water, and . This also extends to Busoshoku Haki, as it can entirely bypass what durability he has. Usage History Trivia References External links *Carpet – Wikipedia article about carpets *Peach – Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Friction – Wikipedia article on the process rug burn and Over Drive utilize *Static – Wikipedia article on static electricity, the element which Over Drive used Site Navigation WIP Category:Paramecia